


用三天爱你（番外）

by anliye



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anliye/pseuds/anliye
Summary: 老文车补档，有强制





	用三天爱你（番外）

外面是夜，没有星辰和月色。唯一的光线来源便是窗帘缝隙间逸出的浅薄霓虹。 东京的夜从来没有这么的安宁且宽容过。 绿间觉得现在的夜就像在自己身下的赤司征十郎这个人。对于绿间，赤司总是能给予足够多的包容和忍耐。

作为正常的男性，绿间也需要舒解自己的欲望。两个人真正的情事是从国三才开始的。在此过程中绿间总是会慢慢触及到赤司底线，而后者没怎么获得过此方面的主导。 正因为如此，绿间才能把现在的赤司带入那种感觉。

“赤司”绿间真太郎借着模糊的光线，慢慢舔吻赤司的耳廓，牙齿的尖端撩拨赤司内心的燥热。他忍不住情欲带来的些许战栗。

上次的情事，还是在国中毕业的假期。 冬季杯赛一结束，绿间就离开秀德，把最后走出体育馆的赤司拐到自己家。当然家人都去旅行了，是没有人在的。 绿间知道那个温和的人又回来了。他爱的是赤司征十郎这个完整的人，不论是凌厉的亦或是温润的。 只不过他没有说出过口。因为他相信赤司能明白。

感觉到黑暗中的赤司身体有些僵硬，绿间安抚地吻着赤司的发梢。“我知道。我很抱歉。” 黑子哲也没有错，他只是把自己的理念付诸实践。只是包括绿间自己，都被影响而且改变了。但是赤司征十郎同样也没有任何过错，不管是哪个他——绿间这么想。

星星点点地了解过赤司的家庭，他大致能够猜到一些不能启齿缘故。作为赤司家唯一的继承人，他所扛起的，远比现在所能看见的要多得多。

“……绿间。”

赤司感觉身体内部的燥热已经被撩拨起来，有了冒头的趋势。他咀嚼着嘴里的单字，最后却没办法拼凑成完整的字句。身体不着痕迹地挪开绿间的禁锢。 “放开我，绿间。不要让我再说第二次。”

“赤司！” 赤司征十郎给了绿间太多的温和，那人一直都是他最柔软的地方。赤司征十郎爱着绿间真太郎，所以生不了气。冬季杯赛的败北本就让他心里不太舒畅，现在绿间又在谁都不知道的情况下把他带到这里来。

“难道我从来都没有给过你安全感吗，我就那么不值得你去信任和托付？”绿间难得的凌厉起来赤司眼里的东西，他从未见过。

赤司征十郎只是沉默着，绿间也不好逼他，只是一遍一遍舔舐着他的耳廓。

“赤司，我从没觉得你错了。从来没有……对不起……”他顺着赤司线条分明的面部线条向下慢慢吮吻，烙下一片一片的红痕。

已经解开绷带的左手触摸到赤司胸前的红豆，赤司抖了一下，身上热的更厉害。

“可以吗，征十郎？”绿间等着他的确认。绿间唤的是名字，不是姓氏。赤司脑海里已经充斥着那句话，只能机械的点了点头。

得到确认，绿间用手指捻住一朵红缨，慢慢揉弄按压，直到变得灼热红艳。把另一边的乳珠也含入嘴里，用舌尖逗弄。“唔……”赤司捂着嘴，抵抗胸前酥麻的感觉，但还是从指缝间溢出短促的声音。

绿间知道赤司的欲望已经被撩拨起来了，也没多做挑逗，直接进入正题。他继续往下舔弄，解开赤司的腰带，把所有的束缚都卸下来，也脱去自己身上所有碍事的衣物。

赤司光洁的双腿在微弱的光线下暴露无遗，赤司征十郎是属于不会晒黑的那类，尤其腿部皮肤精致细腻的就像艺术品。得益于身高手长的优势，绿间伸手就摸到了柜子里放着的润滑剂和套子。

绿间凑过去，吻住赤司的双唇，撬开对方的齿关，捉住温热的舌头，与之共舞。手上捧着润滑液，稍稍捂热一些，便摸向赤司身后的密地。

赤司感觉到身后的那处插进一根手指，带着液体的冰凉，还是往后瑟缩了想要逃开。他已经与绿间一年多没有见过面了，身体早已恢复了最初的紧致和青涩。

绿间真太郎察觉到了赤司身体的不适，他另一只手扣住赤司的腰，用亲吻来缓解对方的不适。忍着手指感受到的温热湿滑和高涨的欲望，手指在后穴里慢慢旋转，按摩每一处软肉，耐心细致的开拓。如果前戏不充分，赤司很有可能因此受伤。

借着薄弱的光线，赤司全身都泛起了浅淡的红色，这是他情动的标志，眼里开始有些模糊，不甚清明。

“嗯唔……”

他用身体困住赤司，反复套弄着赤司已经半硬的性器，转移他的注意力。

待到他能够适应，再加入第二根手指，如此反复。等到赤司能够适应三根手指时，绿间真太郎的额头已经布满了细汗。他把剩余的润滑液尽数挤在自己的掌心，扶着自己的欲望，顶在赤司身后蠢蠢欲动。

赤司恍惚在绿间持续的亲吻中快要迷失理智，感觉到身后绿间抵着自己的灼热性器，才恍如梦中初醒。“绿间……不要……”他抗拒着，这并不是他可控的事情。

“已经来不及了，征十郎。”绿间安抚的亲了亲赤司的发梢，没有给赤司足够的反应时间，顶了进去。赤司喉咙深处发出破碎的音节，颤抖着身体，忍耐着疼痛和快感交织的冲刷。绿间忍耐着高温紧致的快意，不断地在赤司身上落下亲吻。

感觉到身下那人已经没有那么抗拒，绿间缓慢的抽插着，如愿听见耳边赤司愈发沉重的呼吸声。他听得出来，赤司在隐忍。

“不要忍，我要听声音。”他在赤司耳侧说着，逐渐加快顶弄的速度，寻找着记忆中的那个敏感点。赤司脑海混沌着，本一直咬紧牙关不发出声音的意志，在绿间重重地顶到敏感点后，溃不成军。

“啊！嗯……呃嗯……”一旦开口就无法收住，情迷意乱中音调也一声高过一声。

绿间也完全抛弃了冷静，开始大开大合地动作。每一下都往赤司体内要命的敏感点戳弄，同时也不忘照顾赤司前面高挺的性器。赤司失了力气，只能任由绿间肆意妄为。嘴里无可抑制的漏出沙哑的喘息。

“唔嗯……啊，哈啊…………”快感越积越多，一波一波的浪潮把他往顶峰推去。终于赤司带着哭腔攀紧了绿间的后背，颤抖着到达高潮，性器一抖一抖地射出白液，后穴绞得死紧，绿间也被吮弄的头皮发麻，重重抽插几下，也交付了今晚的第一次。

绿间把高潮之后摊在床上失神的人抱起来托住，让他能安慰的坐在自己怀里。呼吸间的空气充满了淫靡的味道。

绿间稍稍缓了缓，就着这个姿势把赤司翻了个，把人放在床上，又摸来一个软垫垫在赤司身下，让他能趴的舒服点。

姿势的变化让赤司与绿间的结合处摩擦出更大的快感，赤司呜咽一声，刚刚疲软下去的性器又有抬头的趋势。身后覆上来一个火热的肉体，灼热的呼吸几乎烧断他的神经。赤司低喘着，嗓音有些变调。

“啊嗯绿……绿间不要了……”绿间却没有如他的愿，扣好赤司的腰，就着湿液又抽插了起来。快感再次掠夺了赤司的神志，他不自主地追逐快感，和着绿间的节奏晃动腰部。所有的一切只剩下一室喘息，水声和肉体的拍击声。

一室春情。

两个人翻来覆去做了很多次，等到赤司被绿间反复带上高潮，最后只能拖着哭腔，性器半软着射不出来，哀求绿间停下的时候。绿间才恍然发现，这个一直以来强硬冷酷的人，已经眼圈发红，泪水顺着鬓角蜿蜒流下，陷进枕头里，被布料吸收。

轻忽的哭泣声音让绿间的心揪成一团，他把赤司整个人抱在怀里，似乎要揉进自己的身体。吻着他的柔软发丝，向他道歉。

“赤司，对不起……我冲动了……”

绿间安抚着赤司。可是赤司也不知道自己为什么会落泪。不是因为败北而痛苦，也不是因为埋怨绿间一夜的冲动。就连他自己也不知道缘由。

只是心里堵得难受，不知道怎么发泄。

绿间在篮球馆给黑子哲也加油的那一瞬间，赤司征十郎觉到了从未有过的痛苦。可是他只能笑着面对。就好像那两句话，把他们所有的爱全部磨灭了。

赤司疲惫的听着绿间反复的低沉声音，终于是忍不住叹息着，轻轻吻了吻绿间的嘴角，然后任由自己堕入睡眠。

他祈愿自己能够一夜无梦。

他爱他，永远。

 

 

 

 


End file.
